Episode:She's Having My Baby (Part 1)
|image = |caption = After Peg gives a big announcement that she may be pregnant, Kelly, Al and Bud aren't too thrilled about it in part one of "She's Having My Baby", the Season 6 opener of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 6 |episode = 1 |overall = 106 |network = FOX |production = 6.01 |imdb = tt642368 |guests = Abraham Benrubi Edd Hall |taping = August 16, 1991 |airdate = September 8, 1991 |writers = Ron Leavitt & Michael G. Moye |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Buck the Stud" (Season 5 finale) |next = "She's Having My Baby (Part 2)" }}She's Having My Baby, Part 1 was the Season 6 opening episode of Married... with Children, also the 106th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by series co-creators Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on September 8, 1991. Synopsis Part one of two-part story arc. Marcy and Peg announce that they are pregnant. Jefferson is happy and is willing to run chores for Marcy. Meanwhile, Al is devastated and so are Bud and Kelly. Summary Season 6 opened with a bang in this two-episode story, in which Jefferson and Marcy come over to announce their pregnancy, and Al mocks them, telling them sending Al into pearls of laughter saying that it's the end of Jefferson's life, until Peg tells him they are having a baby too. Jefferson is happy and is willing to run chores for the suddenly expecting Marcy. Meanwhile, Al is devastated at the prospect of having another Bundy mouth to feed on a shoe salesman's salary, and so are Bud and Kelly, who cringe at the prospect of another sibling! Al begins to lose his hair at an accelerated rate, thinking it's the end of the world for him! Kelly and Bud, who aren't pleased with the news either, begin to take it out on poor sap Al, putting a guilt trip on him saying something like "Dad, How could you do this to us?" In a nightmare sequence, Al dreams that the child they have is a 300-pound monster (played by Abraham Benrubi, who later appears as Cousin Jimmy in the Season 7 episode "Wedding Repercussions"). Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Cast regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Abraham Benrubi as the Baby (Uncredited) *Edd Hall as Announcer (voice only) Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1988 film "She's Having a Baby". *Starting from this episode on, Ted McGinley is credited as a regular cast member during the opening credits. *In the opening credits for this episode, Ted McGinley is shown looking up at a dancer while accidentally pouring beer on himself. In the opening credits for the rest of season 6, he keeps his beer mug down as he looks up at the dancer. *This episode had 29.2 Million viewers, making it the most watched MWC episode during its run. *The giant Baby in Al's fantasy is played by Abraham Benrubi, who would later reappear as Cousin Jimmy in the season 7 episode, "Wedding Repercussions" Goofs *From the beginning of the episode until after Peg reveals that she's pregnant, its very obvious that Ed O'Neill had some sort of fake hair clumps added to his head so he could remove his hair easily after the big news is revealed. *When Al is caught by the Baby in his fantasy, it's obvious that it's a dummy that being shaken and dangled upside down. External Links * *''She's Having My Baby (Part 1)'' on Bundyology *''She's Having My Baby (Part 1) - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#106 She's Having My Baby (Part 1)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 6 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season premiere Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter Category:Al's Dream